


Слова не нужны

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Смертельно уставший Спок во время смены случайно называет Кирка «ashayam». Кирк намерен узнать, что же означает это слово.





	Слова не нужны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksblanketsandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beyond Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451574) by [booksblanketsandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea). 



Если честно, даже в лучшие дни Джим никогда не был «жаворонком», и, хотя, время в космосе ощущалось не совсем так, как на Земле, понедельничные утра были однозначно самыми худшими. К тому же, проторчать большую часть прошлой недели, запертым в клетке вместе с несколькими коллегами с мостика, было не слишком-то похоже на прогулку в парке. Стресс последних нескольких дней в сочетании с дерьмовой неизбежностью утра понедельника существенно затруднял Джиму задачу выволочь себя из постели, чтобы успеть на альфа-смену.

Вялые приветственные кивки от остальной команды мостика и перемежающееся с зевком объявление «капитан на мостике» от Чехова подсказали Джиму, что его коллеги также предпочли бы отдохнуть от событий последних четырех с половиной дней. Сулу собственнически сгорбился над чашкой черного кофе, так оглушительно пахнущего, что у капитана закололо волоски на шее. Ухура, даже с синяками на челюсти и под глазом, смотрелась максимально собранно. Но Спок — обычно чрезвычайно подтянутый и выглаженно-безупречный — выглядел хуже всех остальных вместе взятых, невзирая на тот факт, что сам он избежал плена.

Коммандер не спускался на планету для официальной встречи с представителями Эксилей 9. Вместо этого он остался работать над экспериментом в научной лаборатории и надзирать за командой бета-смены, пока та в отсутствие начальства практиковалась в управлении кораблем. И, конечно же, это означало, что, когда немного паникующий связист сообщил, что вся команда высадки взята в плен группой мятежных боевиков, именно Спок с командой бета-смены организовывали спасательную операцию.

Вулканец, будучи самым старшим офицером корабля, принял командование и — как выяснил наконец вернувшийся прошлым вечером на «Энтерпрайз» Джим — буквально ни минуты не отдыхал, пока операция по спасению не увенчалась успехом.

Джим уселся в свое кресло, рассеянно потирая фантомно ноющее колено — один из мятежных эксилейцев наступил на него во второй день их пребывания в тесной клетке, и, хотя Боунс быстро излечил его после их возвращения на «Энтерпрайз», воспоминание об этой боли еще не померкли.

Сев, Джим перевел взгляд на Спока. Еле уловимые зеленоватые круги под глазами вулканца были единственным признаком его усталости — на взгляд стороннего наблюдателя. Но спустя годы его дружбы со Споком, Джим не был посторонним и потому легко мог сказать, что плечи Спока сутулятся чуть больше обычного — других признаков и не требовалось, этот незначительный спад несомненно свидетельствовал, насколько изнеможен был его первый офицер.

— Рапорт, мистер Спок, — нарушил Джим сонную утреннюю тишину.

— Мы покинули орбиту Эксилей 9 вчерашним вечером в 2000 часов, капитан. В 0200 сегодняшнего утра нами получены новые распоряжения от командования, и в настоящее время мы следуем к колонии Шарлей Мун в системе Драйт для доставки медикаментов, полученных две недели назад на звездной базе Л’апанн.

Кивнув, Джим принялся листать свой ПАДД, быстро проглядывая поступившие приказы. Среди сообщений с пометкой «Звездный флот» в его входящем ящике обнаружился рапорт Спока о событиях последних нескольких дней — временем отправки значилось 03.43 утра. Действительно ли этот упрямый идиот не спал до без четверти четвертого утра просто чтобы закончить отчет, который спокойно подождал бы еще пару дней? Судя по тому, что Джим знал о своем первом офицере, в сочетании с замедленным темпом речи Спока и его все еще сутулившимися плечами, Джим был склонен сказать «да».

— Полет должен занять двадцать восемь часов или около того, — закончил рапорт Спок. Он произносил свою речь, даже не повернувшись к капитану лицом — вместо этого он просто читал вслух с экрана перед собой.

Джим поднял бровь.

Двадцать восемь часов или _около того_? Обычно вулканец производил вычисления в n-ной степени всего подряд и прекрасно запоминал информацию с первого прочтения. Отсутствие конкретики в сочетании с ранним временем отправки рапорта (не говоря уже о его очевидном использовании компьютера в качестве блокнота для заметок) лишь усилили беспокойство Джима, и он, громко вздохнув, потянулся, разминая спину и чувствуя, как она трещит. В обычный день он не стал бы перед лицом остальных членов команды предлагать Споку покинуть рабочее место, но сейчас беспокойство о здоровье его друга перевесило беспокойство о его профессиональной гордости.

— Спок, ты уверен, что должен сейчас быть на службе? Ты вымотан — может быть, тебе лучше пойти отдохнуть?

— Это излишне. Я в порядке, ashayam.

Джим озадаченно нахмурился, в тот же миг услышав за спиной сдавленный выдох «О боже!». Посмотрев через плечо, он увидел, как Ухура в шоке пристально таращится на Спока. Все остальные на мостике побросали свои дела и теперь обменивались недоуменными взглядами — как коммандер назвал капитана?

Что-то смазанно двинулось на краю зрения Джима справа, и он, повернувшись обратно, увидел, что Спок застыл, его пальцы замерли над кнопками панели. Сутулость его плеч исчезла, сменившись такой жесткостью, что Джим при одном взгляде на них ощущал напряжение. Еще секунду он не мог понять, что же еще изменилось в его первом офицере, но спустя миг Джим пораженно осознал, что острые кончики споковых ушей густо налились темно-зеленым.

Неужели… Спок _смущен_?

— Простите, коммандер, что это было?

При звуке капитанского голоса, нарушившего становившееся все более неловким молчание, Спок дернулся, а затем сделал то, чего от него не ожидали — встал со своего места и развернулся к Джиму лицом. Обычно острая линия скул смягчилась тем же зеленым румянцем, что покрывал и его вздернутые уши, а глаза отказывались встречаться с джимовыми, вместо этого предпочтя уставиться в точку чуть левее лица капитана.

— После произошедшего полагаю, что вы правы, капитан. В настоящее время я не способен осуществлять свои обязанности на должном уровне — я прошу позволения удалиться в свою каюту. Я должен организовать замещение энсином Лопес меня на рабочем месте.

— Конечно, ты можешь пойти отдохнуть, Спок, но что…

— Благодарю вас, капитан, — торопливо перебил Спок, а затем, не дождавшись разрешения покинуть пост и безо всякого приветственного жеста, развернулся и быстро оставил помещение.

Воцарившееся на мостике молчание, что было прервано лишь шелестом закрывшихся за сбежавшим офицером дверей турболифта, тянулось еще несколько минут после его побега.

— И какого черта это было? — вслух подумал Джим, но никакого ответа от коллег не последовало — они лишь пожали плечами и вернулись к работе, тихонько переговариваясь между собой, все одинаково сбитые с толку.

Сидя за своей панелью, лейтенант Ухура в нерешительности закусила губу, а затем, тихо вздохнув, вывела на экран кусок кода.

Она точно знала, какие изменения ей нужно внести, запомнив эту конкретную часть шифра в процессе двухнедельной подготовки ее второго ксенолингвистического доклада. Курирующий ее доцент тогда поднял бровь и взвешенным тоном сказал «отличная работа, кадет Ухура», его глаза светились тихим одобрением. Ей и Споку не потребовалось много времени, чтобы стать друзьями (пусть даже на то, чтобы стать чем-то большим, времени потребовалось куда больше), и вскоре Ухура вовлекла его в регулярные социальные встречи. Это не было свиданиями — не в то время, в любом случае — первые несколько недель их беседы имели строго академический характер. Почти в самом начале их знакомства они встретились в кафе на территории кампуса, и в разговоре всплыли его звезднофлотские обязанности, имевшиеся помимо преподавания. Они тогда проговорили несколько часов, под кофе для нее и зеленый чай — для него.

Прилив ностальгической теплоты придал проворства ее рукам, и Ухуре потребовалось около часа для завершения редактирования — утро на мостике выдалось тихим, а программирование не было ее специальностью — но, тем не менее, программный код тоже был разновидностью языка и, очевидно, его структура и ритмика были организованы аналогичным образом. Она была довольна результатом и рада, что успела закончить работу прежде, чем Кирк мог бы заметить это и спросить, что же она меняет в базе данных программы-переводчика «Энтерпрайз».

Ухура переключилась обратно на запись их высадки на Эксилей 9 и вновь погрузилась в свои основные обязанности, уверенная в том, что теперь на всем корабле лишь три человека способны перевести термин «ashayam» с вулканского на стандарт.

***  
Альфа-смена наконец-то закончилась, и Джим проследовал за своей зевающей командой в столовую, чтобы немного перекусить. Взяв в репликаторе томатный суп и тост, Джим направился к оживленно болтающим Сулу и Чехову. Ухура также села с ними, но игнорировала все их выходки, сосредоточившись на еде.

— Капитан! — взволнованно проговорил Чехов, едва Джим сел, — нам тут интересно — вы говорите по-вулкански?

Джиму потребовалась лишняя секунда, чтобы продраться через сильный акцент, а затем он покачал головой.

— Боюсь, нет, — я немного знаю клингонский и могу объясниться на французском, но языки никогда не были моей специальностью.

Сулу указал жестом на Ухуру, которая все еще стоически игнорировала их переговоры, методично поглощая пищу.

— Ухура не хочет нам помогать. Говорит, чтобы мы занимались своими делами, а если вдруг заинтересовались вулканским, то должны взять его курс в Академии.

Макая тост в суп, Джим поднял бровь.

— Правда? Что, даже мне не скажешь?

Ухура проглотила еду и, аккуратно промокнув губы салфеткой, наконец, ответила.

— Это приказ, капитан?

Что-то в ее чрезмерно спокойной речи привлекло джимово внимание, и он пристально посмотрел на лейтенанта. Угол ее рта был еле заметно опущен вниз, и она в совсем нехарактерной для нее манере избегала встречаться с ним глазами.

Ей было неудобно — вдруг понял он. Для обычно уверенного в себе офицера связи это было непривычно, и Джим заставил свое любопытство отойти в сторону и предпочел обернуть вопрос в шутку.

— Да нет, Ухура, забудь об этом, я не настолько взволнован. — Он повернулся к Сулу и Чехову, которые выглядели слегка разочарованными тем, что им так и не удалось выяснить значение этого таинственного слова.

— Это, наверное, просто «капитан» по-вулкански или типа того, и Спок был смущен тем, что так прокололся. Такое бывает, когда устаешь — Чехов, ты и сам иногда сбиваешься на русский. Ерунда, ничего такого сверхъестественного, парни, я уверен.

Чехов нехотя кивнул, но Сулу проницательно посмотрел на Джима и Ухуру, подметив в их общении напряженность. Но все же, миг спустя он тоже кивнул, и, пока они заканчивали трапезу, тема разговора сместилась в сторону обсуждения колонии, к которой они направлялись.

***

Ранний вечер Джим провел за спаррингом в спортзале, несмотря на отсутствие своего обычного партнера, но, едва выйдя из звукового душа, решил навестить Спока. Его любопытство и обеспокоенность с самого утра так и маячили на задворках сознания, и потому, быстро натянув одежду, Джим вышел в коридор и направился к каюте Спока.

Не получив ответа на свой стук и после краткой внутренней дискуссии, в которой Джим проигнорировал голос разума, утверждавший, что Спок в порядке, вместо него прислушавшись к голосу-нытику, требующему _немедленно_ выяснить, как обстоят дела, он быстро вбил код экстренного доступа, и дверь перед ним открылась с еле слышным шорохом.

Джим любил быть капитаном.

В комнате, куда он вошел, было жарче, чем в остальных помещениях корабля, в соответствии со споковыми предпочтениями жителя пустыни — что не было необычным. Необычным было то, что в комнате царила темнота, и Джим в опасении налететь на что-нибудь смог сделать только пару шагов. Он смог различить лишь силуэт кого-то, лежащего в центре кровати и несомненно спящего.

«Хорошо», — с большой долей удовлетворения подумал Джим, — «он в эти несколько дней и вправду загнал себя до полусмерти».

Тот простой факт, что Спок так и не проснулся — ни когда Джим стучал, ни когда вошел в каюту — несомненно свидетельствовал, насколько его старпом устал — еще одно доказательство в списке прочих.

Стоя прямо в дверном проеме, Джим нахмурился, припоминая утреннее поведение Спока на мостике — в особенности, его оговорку.

 _Ashayam_.

То, что он не знал значения этого слова, его просто убивало. Реакция Ухуры, как в сам момент произнесения этого слова, так и позже, за обедом, плеснула масла в огонь и так уже горящего в нем любопытства. При мысли об офицере связи Джима внезапно посетил прилив вдохновения, и он прямо там решил, что докопается до истины — в конце концов, в его распоряжении была официальная программа-переводчик. Почему бы не использовать ее?

Послав своему спящему старпому еще один теплый взгляд, Джим покинул его каюту, решительно расправив плечи. Он не собирался ничего разнюхивать, ну, не совсем. Это было просто беспокойство о его офицере и мимолетный интерес к культуре, к которой принадлежал один из его ближайших друзей.

А Спок _действительно_ был одним из его лучших друзей, Джим понял это несколько месяцев назад. Они провели три с лишним года, вместе исследуя космос, и перемены в их отношениях были очевидны. Поначалу Джим думал, что Спок будет, в лучшем случае, его соперником, а в худшем — врагом. И хотя они все еще продолжали соревноваться друг с другом (Джим знал, что Спок ведет подсчет их шахматных побед и поражений), за эти долгие месяцы их отношения стали мягче.

Возможно, слово «мягче» было не совсем точным. Между ними все еще было напряжение, первоначально проявлявшееся максимально негативно — гнев, обиды, разногласия. Но время шло, и это напряжение постепенно трансформировалось, и неожиданно выяснилось, что вместо того, чтобы сражаться друг с другом, они так эффективно стали работать в тандеме, что командование Звездного флота принялось часто шутить насчет чтения ими мыслей друг друга. С течением времени сильная неприязнь, которую Джим испытывал к Споку, медленно, но верно превратилась в глубокое уважение и заинтригованно-раздраженную привязанность. Их отношения… _устоялись_  — став тем, чем и должны были стать, если покойный посол Спок был прав (а он обычно оказывался прав, думал Джим, с теплотой вспоминая посла).

И сейчас они редко проводили врозь свободное время — оглядываясь назад, Джим, возможно, не должен был слишком удивляться, узнав о разрыве Спока и Ухуры. Ближе к концу их отношений Спок проводил куда больше времени со своим капитаном, чем со своей девушкой — что всегда было дурным знаком, сочувственно подумал Джим. К счастью, те двое остались друзьями; Джим не совсем понимал, как им удалось с такой легкостью вернуться от любовных отношений обратно к дружеским — но им удалось, и Джим был благодарен, что его команда старших офицеров не распалась на части вместе с крахом романтической связи этой пары.

Думы об Ухуре и Споке напомнили Джиму о цели его возвращения в свою каюту, и он быстро добрался до письменного стола, и, что еще важнее, до расположенного там компьютера.

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы загрузить звезднофлотскую программу-переводчик.

— Компьютер, перевод с вулканского на стандарт «ashayam».

— Результатов не найдено.

Джим в замешательстве замер. Он был уверен, что произнес слово в точности как Спок сегодняшним утром, а звезднофлотский переводчик, как известно, обладал самой обширной базой лексики как человеческих, так и инопланетных языков. Его посетила внезапная мысль.

— Компьютер, перевод с древнего высокого вулканского на стандарт «ashayam».

— Результатов не найдено.

— Черт, — вздохнул Джим, проводя рукой по волосам. Возникшая вдруг перед ним головоломка маячила в сознании, наполняя его знакомым волнением — подумав о Споке, он тут же на миг ассоциативно вспомнил о «Кобаяши Мару» и ухмыльнулся. Похоже, что Спок снова стал источником загадки, которую он никак не мог пропустить. Может, ему нужно взглянуть на эту задачу под другим углом, как это было с непроходимым тестом. Поразмышляв с минуту, Джим загрузил логи истории программы.

И вот оно — в истории библиотеки переводчика «Энтерпрайз»:

_Последнее изменение: Звездная дата 2263.97, 0837 корабельного времени._

_Автор изменения: лейтенант Н. Ухура._

_Информация защищена._

Вот хитрая чертовка! Джим даже не заметил, как во время альфа-смены его офицер связи за его спиной поковырялась в базах — судя по временной отметке, Спок едва успел покинуть мостик, как Ухура уже принялась копаться в архивах переводчика.

Компьютер сообщил, что информация защищена, но при этом не запросил пароля. В этом случае его капитанский доступ не мог ему помочь. Он почти уже решил провести с Ухурой серьезную беседу, но, честно говоря, он был для этого слишком впечатлен.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джим хрустнул позвонками, разминая шею. Похоже, что ему придется действовать старым добрым способом. Он в несколько кликов вывел на экран исходный код базы данных и уселся в кресле поудобнее, начиная знакомиться с кодировкой. Но буквально со второго взгляда он понял, что на самом-то деле ему _не_ нужно знакомиться с теми мерами защиты, что Ухура добавила в программу — он уже их знал. Но зачем Ухуре применять тот же код, что использовал Спок при программировании «Кобаяши Мару» — то, что он хакнул тест, было общеизвестным, и Ухура была достаточно умной, чтобы понимать, что он сможет вновь обойти кодировку, пусть даже она будет реализована иначе, с учетом разницы в программном обеспечении.

Разве только она _знала_ , что он сможет взломать код…

Но это не имело смысла — если Ухура хотела, чтобы Джим узнал перевод, почему она просто не сказала его ему за обедом? Зачем вообще скрывать информацию с самого начала — хотя, если она _действительно_ хотела утаить внесение ей правок, почему она не удалила записи о своем вмешательстве в программу?

Единственным объяснением, что Джим смог придумать, было то, что Ухура заблокировала перевод не от него, а от остальной команды — и, вспоминая пытливый блеск в глазах Сулу и Чехова во время обеда и любопытное шушукание утром, едва Спок покинул мостик — может, у Ухуры действительно была веская причина так поступить. Тот факт, что она предпочла оставить след из хлебных крошек, чтобы Джим на него наткнулся, что использовала код, про который _точно_ знала, что Джим с ним знаком — все это позволяло предположить, что Ухура не хотела, чтобы кто-либо еще знал о переводе, и считала, что только Джим должен узнать, как именно Спок его назвал.

Что ж, Джим намеревался принять такое заманчивое приглашение — он начал редактирование. Это была тонкая, перегруженная мелкими деталями работа, но он знал этот код, и для того, кто не специализировался в данной области, программирование Ухуры было чистым, с ним было легко работать, если вы знаете, что именно нужно сделать. Ему потребовалось лишь чуть более получаса, но в итоге он вновь получил доступ к полному архиву переводчика. Джим откинулся на спинку кресла и самодовольно потянулся.

— Компьютер, перевод с вулканского на стандарт «ashayam».

— «Ashayam» в переводе с вулканского языка означает «любимый». Используется в качестве ласкового обращения.

У Джима отвалилась челюсть, он, как громом пораженный, вытаращился на экран. В ушах стоял звон, пересохший язык неловко умещался во рту.

_Ладно…_

Неудивительно, что Ухура заблокировала перевод.

***  
— Боунс! Боунс! — тарабанил Джим в дверь каюты своего шефа медслужбы. Едва дождавшись, когда дверь откроется, он пронесся внутрь мимо своего друга.

— Джим, богом клянусь, если это не экстренный случай, я зашью тебе рот и в таком виде выкину отсюда вон, — прорычал Маккой, стоя у двери, — давай все утром, после такой недели я предпочел бы хоть немного вздремнуть!

Фланелевая пижама Боунса в бело-синюю полоску не была уставной, и Джим прикусил язык, чтобы только не ляпнуть про старомодные арестантские робы — он не станет совершать эту ошибку вновь. Вместо этого он с извиняющимся жестом присел на кровать.

— Знаю, Боунс, но я ненадолго, я просто… я слегка психанул.

Маккой проницательно глянул на него, скрестив на груди руки.

— Гоблин.

— С чего ты взял? — немедленно отреагировал Джим, и Маккой со стоном устало провел рукой по лицу.

— Мне не платят за то, чтобы я был вашим чертовым брачным консультантом, Джим.

— Вот! — Джим подскочил на месте, указывая на него пальцем. — Я как раз насчет этого! Эм… Спока. Ты всегда шутил насчет меня и Спока. Почему?

— Потому что вы идиоты, вот почему. Серьезно, Джим, в чем дело?

Маккой смотрел, как Джим, ероша волосы, расхаживает по комнате — что-то почти маниакальное было в его движениях, в странной и причудливой траектории его пути.

— Ты же знаешь, что Спок в норме, правда? Он связался со мной утром, чтобы сообщить, что он покинул смену — ну, для, записи, знаешь. Но этим вечером я его проверил — он в норме, Джим. Просто ему нужно немного отдохнуть.

Джим кивнул, но его метания лишь слегка замедлились.

— Ты… ты слышал, почему он ушел с мостика? — спросил Джим, и Маккой фыркнул.

— Конечно. На этом корабле больше слухов, чем в уездной церкви в воскресенье. Он как-то назвал тебя по-вулкански. Понятия не имею, как, да и не горю желанием узнать, — разве что он тебя оскорбил. — Добавил он, чуть подумав. — Он всегда первоклассно умеет оскорблять, особенно когда нужно приспустить твое раздутое эго. В этот раз было что-то особенно хорошее?

Нахмурившись, Джим вновь уселся на кровать.

— Нет, спасибо, он меня не оскорбил. Он… — Джим затих, и, если бы Маккой не видел этого своими глазами, то ни за что бы не поверил, но щеки капитана залил густой румянец.

— Боунс, — отчаянно стесняясь, продолжил Джим, — Спок назвал меня любимым. Ashayam.

Маккой с минуту молча смотрел на него, а затем поднял бровь:

— Джимбо, это меня должно удивить или что?

Джим разинул рот.

— Что? _Да!_ Он практически назвал меня _«милый»_! Что мне делать с этой информацией, Боунс? Может, он просто устал? Он и вправду это серьезно? Или это типа того, когда ты случайно называешь свою училку «мама»? Что, если…

— О господи. — Прервал его Маккой и, ухватив Джима за плечо, стащил его с кровати. — Ну все. Вон. Я слишком, мать твою, устал, чтобы разбираться тут с твоими амурными делами, Джим. Честно, ты ломишься в мою дверь, словно настал конец всей галактике или что-то типа того, — пренебрежительно тряхнув головой, доктор вытолкал друга за дверь, — а тебе вместо этого нужно вынуть голову из задницы и просто _поговорить_ со Споком. Серьезно. С чего ты вообще паникуешь? Вали обратно к себе и поспи!

Доктор привалился к косяку, не давая Джиму вновь зайти в каюту. Джим смотрел на него с усталым отчаянием и чуть сумасшедшим блеском в глазах.

— Я не _паникую_ , — поправил он, — я… я _прошу совета_. Видимо, мне не стоило пытаться спрашивать совета у бесполезного угрюмого старика вроде тебя.

Боунс вздохнул — чем более невыспавшимся был Джим, тем слабее были его ответные подколки. Ему следует послать капитана спать, прежде чем тот отправится на альфа-смену вообще без отдыха. Боже, упаси его от этих двух идиотов.

— Джим, смотри, все просто. Перед тобой сейчас три вопроса, так? Раз: тебе нравится этот остроухий мерзавец? Два: нравишься ли ты Споку? И на эти два вопроса, по моему профессиональному мнению, есть чертовски простой ответ — судя по тому, как вы, два придурка, трясетесь друг над другом, я полагаю, что он — огромное «Да!». Но вот последний вопрос — самый важный. Номер три. — Боунс, хитро щурясь, наклонился ближе, Джим потянулся к нему, чтобы не упустить ни слова, и отпрыгнул, когда доктор с размаху отвесил ему подзатыльник, — почему ты все еще у моей двери?

Выругавшись, Джим скорчил гримасу человека, оскорбленного предательством того, кого он считал лучшим другом, а тот лишь вздохнул и мягко потряс Джима за плечо. — Серьезно, Джим. Пойди к себе и поспи — утром все станет проще. Врачебный приказ!

Боунс кратко сжал его плечо и отступил назад, в свою каюту, закрывая за собой дверь. Джим несколько мгновений пялился на запертую дверь, а затем развернулся и пошел к себе.

Может, Боунс был прав, думал Джим, потирая затылок, куда его несильно (видимо, по принципу «не навреди») треснул доктор.

Может, он слишком сильно отреагировал.

Да, думал Джим, пока готовился ко сну.

Утром все станет проще.

***

Утром проще не стало.

Пожалуй, Джим даже еще сильнее запутался, что же ему делать. Спок вернулся на смену и выглядел куда более отдохнувшим, но старательно игнорировал Джима все утро, адресуя все произносимые им реплики своему монитору. Что полностью устраивало Джима, который, сидя в своем кресле, едва замечал получаемые им стандартные отчеты экипажа об их полете к системе Драйт. Ему следовало бы серьезнее сконцентрироваться на предстоящей миссии, но в ее ходе планировалась всего лишь доставка — выгрузка и затем отбытие — ничего слишком сложного. Его положение усугублялось еще и тем, что он чересчур ясно осознавал справа от себя присутствие Спока — каждое движение, каждый звук, производимые его первым офицером, казалось, резонировали в джимовой голове. И, как оказалось, остальная команда заметила, что это напряжение между капитаном и его старпомом не утихло, и то там, то сям на мостике периодически виднелись чуть приподнятые брови. В конце концов, Джим демонстративно откашлялся, намекая Сулу, что пора бы им с Чеховым прекращать свои несдержанные перешептывания прямо под его носом — право слово, когда эти двое рядом, они хуже парочки старых сплетниц!

Сулу, извиняясь, пожал плечами, Чехов, залившись розовым румянцем, послушно отвернулся к своим расчетам. Вздохнув, Джим мысленно вернулся к тем вопросам, что не давали ему покоя с тех пор, как Боунс их задал.

Первое: нравится ли ему Спок? Ну, очевидно, да — Спок был одним из его лучших друзей. Но значило ли это — _могло_ ли это значить что-то большее? Мог ли Джим хотеть Спока в романтическом плане? В сексуальном? И, возможно, куда более важно — действительно ли Спок испытывает к Джиму то, что сказал, или все это было просто одним огромным недопониманием? Спок был вымотан — может, все это действительно просто ужасная ошибка.

Джим не знал, с чего ему начать свое выяснение. С его стороны чувства точно были, что, если честно, стало одной из причин его столь сильного смущения. Он нечасто имел дело со всеми этими эмоциональными привязанностями — обычно, если он находил кого-то привлекательным, он начинал действовать и, в случае успеха, проводил с выбранной персоной ночь. Гейла стала последней, с кем у Джима было что-то более одного раза, и, хотя он просто обожал ее, с его стороны это было лишь развлечением.

Он просто не мог обойтись подобным образом со Споком, их дружба была для Джима слишком важна, чтобы так ее разрушить. Из того, что он узнал о Споке и о вулканских взаимоотношениях в принципе, он уяснил, что для них были неприемлемыми необременительные интрижки, к которым привык сам Джим. Если он собирался попробовать что-нибудь со Споком, то это должно быть серьезным. И потому он должен быть _уверен_.

Ну и как ему это выяснить? Не то, чтобы в его жизни было много примеров счастливых и здоровых отношений для сравнения. Его мама любила отца, Джим знал это — но после его смерти она была просто разбита на части. Она едва могла смотреть на собственного ребенка, а по мере того, как он рос, и становился все сильнее похожим на отца, Вайнона начинала проводить все больше и больше времени вне планеты. Но тогда, может, это было не такой уж и плохой точкой отсчета — в конце концов, если уж ты так сильно любишь человека, вкладываешь в него так много себя, разве стоит удивляться, что теряя его, ты теряешь и часть себя? Судя по словам Ухуры, Спок совершенно обезумел после смерти Джима в камере реактора. Вулканец, грубо говоря, порвал Хана, как тряпку. Должно же это что-то значить. И, до всей случившейся тогда заварушки, когда Спок оказался в ловушке в том вулкане…

Джим вздрогнул, вспоминая тошнотворный страх, что он почувствовал при одной мысли, что может потерять Спока. Он знал в тот день, и во множество последующих, что сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы удержать вулканца подле себя.

И это тоже должно что-то значить.

Так что насчет романтики? И даже секса? Заинтересован ли в них Спок? А сам Джим?

Капитан позволил своим глазам изучающе скользить по Споку, попутно размышляя об увиденном.

Очевидно с первого взгляда — Спок был красив. Высокий, стройный, с сильными руками и длинными, умными пальцами. Совершенно нелепо стриженые темные волосы были при этом чистыми и мягкими на вид. Остроконечно изогнутые уши являли приятный глазу контраст между чуть зеленоватой кожей и черными волосами, и Джим задавался вопросом, были ли эти уши чувствительны. У него был выразительный рот, если вы знаете, как именно смотреть, и Джим вдруг с робостью осознал, что он на самом деле хорошо знал эти губы — пусть и только на расстоянии. В животе у него екнуло при одной мысли о том, чтобы узнать их поближе. Как эти губы будут ощущаться на его собственных? Теплыми? Сухими? Был бы Спок осторожен, целуя его, или стал бы кусать и засасывать джимовы губы, пока они не покраснели бы? Шептал бы он «ashayam» сквозь поцелуй? Капитан почувствовал, как его дыхание сорвалось, и мысленно встряхнул себя.

Ладно. _Так_.

Очевидно, что он был явно не против поцеловать Спока — это был базис, на основании которого можно было двигаться дальше, пока все не стало совсем уж неловким. Джим оторвал взгляд от коммандерских губ и повел его выше, разглядывая прямой римский нос, прежде чем перейти к странно человеческим глазам. Их радужка имела насыщенный карий цвет, и в них явно светился ум его владельца, пристально смотрящего сейчас на капитана в ответ.

_Вулканец в ответ пристально смотрел на капитана._

Джим вздрогнул, понимая, что пойман на месте преступления — слишком много, чтобы ситуация не оказалась неловкой. Он послал Споку извиняющуюся усмешку, и тот, подняв бровь, чуть изогнул уголки губ, что Джим предпочел посчитать за улыбку. Его сердце немного сбилось с ритма, и Джим почти застонал. Окей. _Да._ Он считал Спока привлекательным. И правда, как он этого не заметил? Сколько это все длилось? Был ли этот самый «ashayam» той искрой, что зажгла его, или все это зрело в нем уже давно?

Боунс прав — он действительно был идиотом.

— Капитан, — преувеличенно терпеливый тон Чехова позволял предположить, что он уже давно и безуспешно пытается привлечь внимание капитана. Джим неохотно перевел взгляд со Спока на навигатора, поняв, что Спок был не единственным, поймавшим капитана на его разглядывании. Вся команда мостика пялилась на него, наблюдая взаимодействие своих двух командующих офицеров, и Джим выдал заученную ухмылку, говорящую «не обращайте внимание на происходящее, все _в порядке_ ». Его гениальная команда понятливо расшифровала послание и вернулась к своей работе, едва Джим ответил:

— Да, Чехов?

— Мы прибыли в систему Драйт, сэр.

— Ах, да. Сколько до колонии?

— Тридцать четыре минуты, капитан, — подал голос со своего места Спок, и Джим вновь развернулся к нему и кивнул. Затем он поднялся с кресла, потянувшись, обошел его кругом и оперся о спинку — он заставлял себя сосредоточиться на предстоящей доставке, лишь бы отвлечь свое внимание от того, как пристально глаза Спока следили за каждым его движением.

— Ухура, прошу тебя вызвать колонию за пятнадцать минут до прибытия. Сулу, протокол ты знаешь, организовывай стыковку и последующую процедуру.— Джим посмотрел на своего старпома. — Спок, команда выгрузки организована?

Тот на миг встретился с ним глазами, а затем, моргнув, отвернулся к своей консоли, будто бы проверяя информацию, которую, Джим был уверен, уже запомнил.

— Подтверждаю, капитан, подготовлено пять транспортных единиц, их будет сопровождать доктор Чепел для оказания медперсоналу колонии помощи в сортировке медикаментов. Доставка и размещение займут не более четырех часов, сэр.

— Тогда ладно, думаю, это будет простое задание — выгружаемся и улетаем.

Приятно было иметь такой компетентный экипаж. Если бы только остальная галактика думала так же, — вновь садясь в кресло, раздраженно подумал Джим, с гордостью наблюдая за тем, как непринужденно и без особых усилий его команда выполняла свою работу.

***

Они уже минут двадцать, как прибыли в колонию, и Джим, погрузившись в размышления, вновь рассеянно рассматривал своего старпома. Он уже собирался покинуть мостик и пойти проверить, как продвигается транспортировка медикаментов, когда Спок резко поднялся и подошел к нему, становясь у его плеча.

— Капитан, могу я с вами переговорить? — быстро спросил Спок, и Джим почувствовал, как его желудок нервно всколыхнулся. Перестань, твердо сказал он себе. Он был просто смешон — ничего же не изменилось. Это все тот же Спок, несмотря на недавние джимовы озарения.

— Конечно, коммандер. В мой кабинет? Сулу, мостик твой.

Вулканец последовал за Джимом с мостика и вниз по коридору до кабинета. Джим исподтишка вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о внутренности своих карманов, а затем развернулся, встречая взгляд Спока.

— Да, мистер Спок?

— Капитан, на данный момент нами не получено иных назначений, кроме текущей миссии в колонии Шарлей Мун. Я взял на себя смелость, капитан, предложить использовать время данной высадки для восстановления сил экипажа после недавних событий. Шарлей — дружественная федерации колония, с разнообразными…

Джим усмехнулся, заставив старпома замолчать на полуслове, и оперся о стол.

— Погоди, ты считаешь, что мы должны организовать увольнительные? _Ты_ , Спок, хочешь предложить нам отдохнуть от работы?

Бровь Спока дернулась, и Джим распознал в этом движении то, как Спок запретил себе хмуриться.

— Отдых — важный фактор поддержания производительности, капитан, и я полагаю, что будет логичным использовать преимущества сложившейся ситуации, пока имеется подобная возможность. Кратковременные перерывы в расписании оказывают благотворное влияние, особенно на людей, и…

Джим едва верил собственным ушам, но Спок был прав. Было бы здорово отдохнуть пару дней, прежде чем командование вновь отправит их на неисследованные территории или спасать какую-то очередную цивилизацию.

— Ладно-ладно, Спок, я понял. И, если честно — неплохая идея. Я пошлю запрос, и будем молиться, чтобы нам разрешили расслабиться на несколько дней. Ты прав, видит бог, мы можем это сделать.

Спок кивнул, его губы изогнулись в не-улыбке, что появлялась, когда он был доволен.  
Джим почувствовал, как его взгляд вновь прикипел к этим губам, а когда он несколько секунд спустя поднял глаза выше, то обнаружил, что Спок смотрит на него в ответ. Вулканец продолжал стоять перед ним и тоже смотрел на капитана пристальными карими глазами из-под изящного разлета бровей. Они стояли в молчании, ни один не отводил взгляда. Джим чувствовал, как его сердце гулко колотится в груди, и уже готов был нарушить молчание, когда Спок моргнул и отвел глаза. Кашлянув, Джим постарался заполнить тишину.

— Что ж. Я… Я думаю, нам лучше вернуться. Убедиться, что Сулу не планирует угнать мой корабль, — слабо пошутил он, и сделал шаг в сторону от Спока.

— Капитан, — рука Спока метнулась и сжала его плечо, и Джим, уже почти на пределе, даже чуть дернулся от этого контакта.

Спок немедленно убрал руку и отступил от капитана подальше, отводя взгляд, его уголки губ чуть заметно опустились, а щеки начали покрываться бледной зеленью.

— Прости, — после паузы сказал Джим, — ты просто меня напугал, и все. Что такое, Спок?

Но и теперь глубокие карие глаза отказывались смотреть на него, и вулканец молчал так долго, что Джим уже не думал, что дождется ответа. Он уже готов был сдаться, когда Спок нарушил тишину, адресуя свои слова столу, на который смотрел.

— Капитан. Вы не упомянули о… совершенной мною вчерашним утром ошибке. Я желал бы принести свои извинения — я не собирался проявлять неуважение к вам, обратившись ненадлежащим образом.

Чувствуя, как у него пересохло во рту, Джим пожал плечом.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Спок, это была просто ошибка. Естественно сбиться на свой родной язык, когда ты так устал.

Вулканец кивнул, хотя и не выглядел полностью удовлетворенным реакцией Джима.

— Я обнаружил в себе удивление тому факту, — продолжал Спок, все еще решительно отказываясь встречаться с Джимом глазами, — что вы не спросили меня о значении данного слова. Подобное поведение вам не свойственно.

Джим проигнорировал трепыхания своего сердца и попытался выдать Споку поддразнивающую ухмылку.

— Считаешь, что я всюду сую свой нос, Спок?

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему самый любопытный из всех известных мне людей не запросил разъяснения, будучи названным термином, который он не понимает.

Вулканец развернулся к нему лицом и шагнул к Джиму ближе.

— Это указывает на следующие возможности. Первое: вам безразлично, что я говорю, независимо от языка. Хотя и соответствует истине тот факт, что вы совершаете какие-либо действия вопреки моим профессиональным советам куда чаще, чем я нахожу это удовлетворяющим, вы редко игнорируете их полностью, а также это не означает, что вы не находите никакой ценности в моих рекомендациях и никакого удовольствия в иных наших переговорах. Эта первая возможность кажется мне маловероятной, что приводит нас к номеру второму.

Спок на миг умолк, стиснув за спиной руки, казалось, он удерживает себя от того, чтобы начать сверлить капитана взглядом.

— Вы не спросили о переводе потому, что, следуя своей любознательной натуре, уже выяснили его самостоятельно.

Джим почувствовал, как дыхание покидает его, и уже открыл рот для ответа, но Спок не дал ему такой возможности, повернувшись и с неизменной жесткой выправкой начав мерять шагами кабинет, все еще продолжая говорить.

— Базируясь на моих вычислениях и вашей реакции, в данном случае наиболее вероятно последнее. В такое случае я должен спросить себя — почему вы не указали на мою ошибку? И далее снова возникают следующие вероятности. Первая: вы осведомлены о значении термина «ashayam» и, при мысли о том, чтобы вас именовали подобным образом, вы чувствуете дискомфорт, вы решаете игнорировать данное происшествие в надежде, что подобное впредь не повторится. Этот сценарий маловероятен — чувствуя дискомфорт, вы не отворачиваетесь. Капитан, которому я служу, встречает проблемы лицом к лицу.

Продолжая говорить, вулканец развернулся, пристально глядя на него, и Джим мог лишь стоять столбом, позволяя все убыстряющимся волнам рассуждения Спока накатывать на него.

— Вторая причина наиболее вероятна: вы осведомлены о значении, но вас это не беспокоит. Вы — привлекательный мужчина, также не является секретом и ваша сексуальная активность — даже, скорее, искушенность, если верить разнообразным слухам. И потому велика статистическая вероятность того, что вам уже приходилось становиться объектом желания со стороны кого-либо, кого сами вы ответно не желаете — по причине ли того, что они были мужского пола, либо инопланетного происхождения, либо…

— Эй! — Джим, наконец, обрел голос, твердо указывая пальцем на Спока. — Если ты вообще меня знаешь хоть немного, Спок, то тебе известно, что я непривередлив насчет того, с кем спать. Нет… нет, _стой_ , — продолжил он, заметив, как сардонически поднялась бровь Спока, — я просто говорю, что неважно кто: мужчина, женщина, инопланетянин, гуманоид. Если есть влечение и согласие, то насчет остального я не слишком щепетилен.

Спок на миг замер, а затем, кивнув, направился к Джиму, который, глядя на приближение своего друга, полностью уселся на стол.

— Есть еще две, более вероятные, причины. Третья, капитан, состоит в том, что вы не желаете причинять дискомфорт _мне_. Но, в силу моего вулканского происхождения, на меня это не распространяется — я не ощущаю дискомфорта.

Джим задохнулся, глядя, как Спок придвигается к нему еще ближе, и не смог удержаться от напоминания:

— Спок, вчера ты практически сбежал с мостика. Ты _позеленел_. Особенно твои уши.

— Я не ощущал дискомфорта, капитан. Я ощущал смущение. Из-за моей оплошности. Из-за недостатка контроля. Но то, как я вас назвал — это слово отражало истинный смысл. И я не ощущал дискомфорта из-за него, Джим.

И Спок сейчас стоял прямо тут, прямо перед ним. Сидящему на столе Джиму пришлось чуть поднять голову, чтобы встретить его пристальный взгляд. Глаза вулканца вспыхнули, видимо, найдя в лице Джима что-то, вдохновившее его продолжить. Он быстро вдохнул и выдохнул, а затем заговорил снова:

— Четвертая причина. Ты узнал перевод. Ты узнал, как я назвал тебя, и тебе это _понравилось_. — Спок сделал еще один, последний шаг, становясь почти между ног сидящего на столе Джима. Его руки дернулись, словно желая сгрести капитана в объятия, но замерли у бедер Джима, почти касаясь их.

— Джим, — тихо сказал Спок грубым голосом, так непохожим на его обычный ровный тон, — ты _пялился_.

— Черт, Спок, — шепнул Джим, и вулканец рухнул вперед, словно марионетка с обрезанными ниточками, его руки приземлились на столешницу по бокам от Джима.

— Я неправ? — тихо сказал Спок, его дыхание овевало раковину джимова уха, — ты пялился, Джим. Всю смену твои глаза были на мне. Я их _чувствовал_.

Сглотнув воздух, Джим кивнул.

— Да. Я… я не понимал. Я идиот. Но да, Спок. Ты прав.

Одна из ладоней Спока обхватила лицо Джима, и его обдало порывом эмоций, которые вряд ли принадлежали ему самому, хотя им и вторила, зеркаля их, вздымаясь, ужасающе нарастая, волна чувств в его собственной груди. Рука на его щеке потянула голову вверх, чтобы их губы могли встретиться. Что-то в вулканце словно безмолвно излучало «наконец-то», и Джим тихо застонал, когда его языка коснулся чужой, чуть грубоватый язык. Спок потянул Джима ближе, пока не вжал его в себя, и тот внезапно обнаружил, что обвивает ногами талию Спока, пока, наконец, они не разорвали поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Черт, — Джим дышал тяжело, и Спок чуть усмехнулся, прежде чем наклониться вперед и еще раз попробовать его губы на вкус. Одну руку Спок запустил в его волосы, чуть оттягивая их назад, а вторая прошлась по бедру Джима и скользнула под его зад. У Джима была лишь секунда, чтобы успеть подумать «ох, черт, нет, Спок же _не_ собирается…», как его подняли в воздух, и Спок, легко держа его на весу за задницу всего одной рукой, развернулся и пересек кабинет.

— Спок, — Джима разрывало между возмущением и невероятным восхищением споковой выходкой, — ты, что ли, издеваешься, мать твою? Я что тебе — дамочка, что ли? Ну и что, что ты сильный, это, блин, не должно так заводить!

Тот же лишь прижал его к стене рядом с дверью, ноги Джима по-прежнему обхватывали талию вулканца. Рот Спока вжался в шею Джима и принялся покусывать и засасывать кожу, спускаясь к ключице. Джим обнаружил, что изгибается дугой, прижимаясь теснее, вдавливая свой твердеющий член в тело Спока, и не может удержаться, чтобы не начать тереться о него бедрами, отчаянно желая усилить контакт. Спок застонал в его шею от испытываемых ощущений, зеркаля движения Джима, и черт, Спок _терся об него_  — когда это успело стать жизненно важным?

Джим чувствовал, как в голове начало мутиться. Это было безумием — не только то, что они творят, потому как, боже, такое не случается с ним, он не может быть настолько переполнен всем этим, просто Спок был буквально _всюду_ , руки на его заду и в волосах, губы вновь и вновь встречаются с его собственными, зубы прикусывают кожу — и они так, так здорово движутся вместе, трутся друг о друга, и Джим чувствует, как он сам буквально _скулит_  — вот что было _реально хреново_.

Когда дверь в кабинет открылась, это стало почти облегчением. Ну, наверное, стало бы, если бы Спок, как все нормальные люди, отпрыгнул бы при этом от Джима.

Но, когда в кабинет вошел Боунс, он застыл, глядя на недвусмысленно встрепанного капитана и его старпома, расположившегося между его ног. Спок и Джим повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на доктора, Спок все еще продолжал прижимать Джима к стене, а рука _не переставала стискивать его зад_ , черт тебя дери, Спок!

Маккой, приобретя тревожный оттенок красного, развернулся кругом и немедленно покинул кабинет, проорав назад через плечо:

— Вашу ж мать, валите к себе или хотя бы запирайте чертову дверь!

Джим спрятал ухмылку в плечо Спока, а тот, глянув вниз и не имея возможности разглядеть выражение лица Джима, с запинкой провел рукой по его волосам. Это нерешительное движение так контрастировало с их действиями пару минут назад, что Джим нежно поцеловал его в шею. Спок медленно разжал руки, опуская Джима на пол.

— Джим. Ты… в порядке? — щеки Спока были покрыты очаровательным румянцем, а лицо выражало осторожное обожание. Джим с чуть смущенной улыбкой кивнул, его искусанные губы еще ныли от возбуждения, сладко и тяжело бродящего в его крови, а при взгляде на Спока внутри приятно тянуло.

— Ага. Да, мне на самом деле просто чертовски хорошо. А как ты?

Взгляд Спока смягчился, и он кивнул.

— Я… прекрасно, Джим. Но доктор Маккой прав. Я… мы, возможно, должны продолжить эту… дискуссию в более подходящем окружении. Может, в моей каюте после ужина?

Его глаза потемнели, и Джим, соглашаясь, почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошлась дрожь нервного возбуждения.

— Звучит здорово. Думаю, нам есть, что… обсудить.

— Прекрасно. Тогда увидимся позже, — тихо сказал Спок, а затем потянулся вперед и провел по пальцам Джима своими. Джим задохнулся — глаза Спока блеснули так, что стало понятно, что смысл этого жеста, по крайней мере, не будет утерян при переводе.

***

Если быть честным, то и в лучшие дни Джим не был «жаворонком», а уж сейчас, проснувшись с обернувшимся вокруг его спины теплым, обнаженным Споком, тем более не горел желанием вставать и собираться на альфа-смену. Но позади было четыре дня увольнительных, четыре изумительных дня, чтобы привыкнуть к _этому_ , пока остальная команда наслаждалась заслуженным отдыхом, и теперь пришла пора возвращаться к работе. Спок собирался присоединиться к Джиму на мостике позднее, после инспекции лаборатории С, где произошел инцидент с участием энсина из биологического отдела и некоего дорогостоящего оборудования. Так что Джим поцеловал Спока «с добрым утром», потом поцеловал «увидимся позже», а затем выскользнул из постели и направился в ванную, готовиться к новому дню.

Получасом позже капитан занял свое место на мостике. Сулу пил кофе, Ухура, изящно прикрывая ладонью зевок, что-то уже проверяла на своем мониторе. Чехов прокладывал курс к системе Плсайк, где они планировали стать свидетелями смерти звезды. Джим как раз заканчивал свои записи о прошедшей увольнительной (в этот раз, ради разнообразия, протекавшей очень тихо), когда двери открылись, и Спок взошел на мостик.

Джим посмотрел на своего великолепного… кем бы там Спок ему ни был теперь — они еще об этом не говорили — слишком много всего, слишком скоро, но голос в голове Джима сказал «t’hy’la», и хотя он не был точно уверен, что это значит, но ощущалось это слово как «навечно» и «мой» — но хватит об этом, смысл был в том, что Джим смотрел, как Спок пересекает мостик, а затем, не раздумывая, сказал:

— Привет, любовь моя.

Вокруг воцарилась мертвая тишина, и Джим подумал (возможно, злорадно), что вся его команда посворачивает себе шеи, если будет так резко оборачиваться к нему.

Спок застыл рядом с Джимом, на полпути к своему месту, но миг спустя отмер, и его губы изогнулись в особой не-улыбке, что предназначалась лишь его капитану.

— Доброе утро, ashayam, — негромко пробормотал Спок, хотя в тишине мостика все прекрасно его расслышали.

Из передней части мостика донеслось ругательство, и все, обернувшись, увидели, как Сулу уныло перечисляет какую-то сумму на счет Чехову.

— Откуда ты, черт побери, узнал, что капитан и коммандер вместе? — допытывался Сулу, а Чехов счастливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Некоторые вещи значат куда больше слов, Хикару. И не нуждаются в переводе.

Джим изогнул бровь и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего первого офицера, который встретил его взгляд с такой неприкрытой любовью, что смешная мышца в груди Джима на миг затихла, и тогда он подумал «Ага, ладно. Чехов, должно быть, кое-что смыслит».

Некоторым вещам действительно не нужны слова.


End file.
